


The Devil and the Angel

by chaoticmango



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Bondage, Degradation, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Kinky sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, some fluff but mostly smut, the Agent is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticmango/pseuds/chaoticmango
Summary: An intimate moment between Lucifer and the Agent in the midst of the war between Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: The Agent/Lucifer (The Devil's Carnival)
Kudos: 5





	The Devil and the Angel

There was something about him like this was so arousing. He’s looked kind of cute when he was all tied up and ready to be fucked. It was enough to make him rock hard.

_Earlier..._

Exhausted, Lucifer stepped inside his home to find the Agent there, casually leaning against his desk. Perfect. The Devil smiled as he shut the door and turned towards his lover. 

“Come here, my darling.” he purred. 

The Agent came forward and tenderly kissed him. Lucifer pulled him close into a tight embrace before letting his lips move to the Agent’s neck. He could feel the angel quiver against him as he did. The Devil nipped at his perfect skin. The Agent wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist before teasingly grinding against him, letting out a small moan. He ended up being pinned against a wall by his lover, who wrapped a hand around his throat. 

“You fucking slut.” 

Lucifer picked up the angel, tossed him over his shoulder, and carried him to the bedroom. The Agent quivered again at the though of what Lucifer would do to him. 

After being set down on the bed, the Agent noticed the bulge in Lucifer’s pants, making his own member just as hard. He tried to keep his legs closed, only to have them forced open. Lucifer’s claws disappeared before tracing the Agent’s lips. He gave the angel another smile. 

“You have no idea how much I want you. Tonight, you’ll get what you’ve been begging for. But first, you’ll have to please me.” 

The Devil put his hand between the Agent’s legs, rubbing his sensitive parts making him moan. The angel desparately grinded against his hand. 

“Take off your clothes.” Lucifer purred. 

He took his hand away from the former lapdog’s cock and pulled him up by the jacket. The Agent moved to the middle of the room as Lucifer stood at the foot of the bed, that smug smile never leaving his face. As the Agent removed his clothes, he could see that lustful fire in Lucifer’s eyes. Once he was naked, Lucifer could feel his member throb to get inside his perfect body, to turn the Agent into a screaming, quivering mess. The Devil chuckled darkly before walking towards the Agent. The angel didn’t try to cover himself or preserve his modesty this time. He stood there naked for Lucifer, who took off his clothes as well to reveal his muscular body. His huge cock sticking out, rock hard. The Agent felt his body tremble at the sight of it. He wanted to bend over right then and there and beg for Lucifer to fuck him. The Devil put his hand to the angel’s throat. 

“Get on your knees and suck my cock.” Lucifer growled. 

The Agent slowly got on his knees, looking up at the Devil. He took Lucifer’s crimson member in his mouth, starting with the tip of his cock before his lover grabbed his hair and shoved the rest of it into his mouth. The Agent whimpered as he sucked it, lust growing between his shaking legs. Lucifer grinded against his tongue as he moaned. He had trained the Agent to the point where he was incredible at sucking cock, so the angel knew how to satisfy him. Sometimes the horny little thing would suck him off under his desk, usually only half clothed. Beads of seamen leaked into the Agent’s mouth before he came, crying out as he did. The Devil let his cock slide out of his lover’s mouth. After the Agent swallowed, Lucifer looked down at the angel, cum leaking out of his mouth, some on his face. 

“Look at you, you look good like this. So pathetic. My pathetic little whore,” the Devil said, grabbing his jaw and spitting on his face, “You’re fucking filthy.” 

Lucifer grabbed the Agent by the hair and dragged him to the bed. He grabbed onto his lover’s hips, claws reappearing, and raised his ass up. The Devil dug his claws into the angel’s perfect skin, almost drawing blood. The Agent wanted Lucifer to mark his body with those claws. He wanted marks the showed that he was Lucifer’s and only Lucifer’s. 

“Do you know what I do to someone as filthy as you?” 

He grabbed a leather crop. The Agent felt his member shiver when he saw it. 

“Lucifer, what are you going to-“

 _Smack!_ The crop slapped one of his asscheeks, leaving a red mark. The Agent gasped. Lucifer did it again on the other side. He did it again and again, leaving red marks on the angel’s ass. The Agent tried not to moan from the sweet pain. His body shook from the pleasure as he buried his face into the sheets, muffling his whimpers. 

“Take it. Take it like the whore you are.” 

After smacking the Agent’s ass a few more times, Lucifer set the crop down and picked up a vibrator. After covering it in lube, Lucifer put it inside the Agent and smirked as he looked at the angel. He held up the remote control, making sure the Agent saw it, and turned it on. A wave of pleasure immediately went through the angel’s body. His thighs quivered as he desperately grinded against the toy, whimpering. Lucifer switched the settings without warning and the Agent thrusted against the vibrator even harder, moans and whimpers getting louder. The angel tried to reach between his legs and stroke his throbbing cock, only to be pinned down from behind. 

“Don’t touch what is mine, slut,” Lucifer growled, switching the settings again, “this body is mine. You are mine. You’ll always be mine.”

”Lucifer...” More whimpers. It turned him on when Lucifer said that he was his. He wanted Lucifer to show him who was master, take control of him, dominate him. 

“And this...” the Devil said, rubbing between the Agent’s quaking legs making him moan, “is mine. Understand that, slut?” 

“Yes, master.” The Agent said before crying out from the pleasure he got from the vibrator. 

“Fuck...” Lucifer always got off to being called master by the Agent. That one word was how he would end up fucking the angel to the point where they were both exhausted but throughly satisfied. As he looked at his lover, Lucifer felt his cock ache to shove inside of him. The way the Agent grinded on the toy was enough to send him over the edge. That pathetic little angel looked so helpless and needy. Fucking whore. 

“Lucifer...please...take me...I need you...master...” the Agent said. 

The begging was too much and Lucifer removed the vibrator. He tied the Agent’s hands to the bedposts and smacked his still stinging ass, making the angel whimper. Lucifer spread his asscheeks apart, claws disappearing, shoving two lubed up fingers inside his tight entrance. The Agent moaned as Lucifer’s fingers reached his sensitive prostate, abusing that sweet spot over and over again. With each shaky thrust against the Devil’s fingers, the angel felt himself getting closer to orgasm. Lucifer slid his fingers out of the Agent’s asshole, prepared himself, and shoved his huge, throbbing prick inside of him. His lover’s moans encouraging him to go deeper, deeper. 

“Beg for it, whore. I want to hear you beg.” Lucifer smacked the Agent’s ass again. 

“Take me! Take me! Please!” 

“Tell me you live to please me.” 

The angel moaned and grinded against Lucifer’s cock before the Devil put a hand to his throat. 

“Tell me, you needy little slut.” He said before sharply thrusting on the Agent’s prostate. 

“I live to please you! I’m your filthy slut! Please, master, fuck me harder!” 

Lucifer let go of his throat before grabbing a ball gag and putting it on the angel. The Agent’s moans and whimpers got louder despite being gagged as the Devil kept hitting all the sweet spots inside of him. Lucifer put one of his hands between the Agent’s legs again, rubbing his sensitive cock. The angel felt every inch of his body drown in pleasure, as he grinded against his hand. Each hit to that sensitive spot only driving him closer. Lucifer kept riding the Agent’s ass, he rode it so hard it hurt them both. Precum dripped from his lover’s member and a few tears escaped his bright blue eyes. The Devil leaned forward and licked the salty tears off his cheeks. 

“You taste good.” 

The Agent trembled before more tears escaped his eyes. Lucifer smacked his ass again as he slammed his hips against the angel. He smacked the Agent’s ass again and again. The Devil did so until his ass was red. The Agent was screaming against the ball gag, drool dripping from his mouth. Lucifer thrusted faster, harder, hitting the Agent’s most sensitive spot, bringing the angel closer to orgasm until...

”F-fuck...my slut...” Lucifer moaned, “cum for me.” He said before letting the orgasm take over his body, cum shooting deep inside of the angel beneath him. His lover came with a cry, squirting semen all over the Devil’s hand. The ecstasy of the orgasm made the Agent’s body quake violently, as more fluids flowed from his cock. Lucifer cried out again as he gave one final thrust, more seed going deep inside the angel. 

After pulling out, Lucifer untied the Agent and removed the spit covered ball gag. The angel collapsed onto the bed, still delirious from the orgasm, fluids dripping off his cock, cum running out his asscrack and down his thighs and legs. He was still trembling a bit as well. Lucifer laid next to him, his eyes never leaving his lover. The Agent slowly turned over on his back, letting out a long satisfied sigh. The Devil took him in his arms, holding him close. 

“My darling, my love,” Lucifer said, kissing the Agent, “you did so good.” He kissed the angel on the nose, then the cheek, then on his perfect, full lips. The Agent wrapped his arms around him, kissing him right back, giggling. Lucifer’s hands stayed firmly on the small of his lover’s back as they continued to make out passionately. 

After kissing each other, the two laid together in each other’s arms. Lucifer stroked the Agent’s dark hair, listening to him breathe. The Agent rested his head on the Devil’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

“I’m going to go take a bath.” The angel said breaking from Lucifer’s arms.

“Can I join you, darling?”

“Of course.” A bright smile spread across his face.

The Agent got up, or tried to before falling back down on the bed. Yeah, it was going to hurt for a few days. 

“How about I run the bath, since you can’t get up at the moment?” 

“Good idea.” 

Lucifer got up, put on his robe, and headed towards the bathroom. The Agent laid there for a while before putting on his shirt and carefully walking towards the bathroom, cum still running down his thighs. He walked in to see Lucifer bent over the tub, adjusting the faucets. 

“Hey. Need a hand?” 

The Devil turned around to see the Agent holding onto the doorway, wearing only a white button down shirt. He looked kind of cute, with his messy hair and still flushed cheeks. His eyes drifted to the cum running down his legs and he chuckled. 

“I’m fine. Now let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Lucifer stripped the angel of his shirt and tossed it aside. After that, he helped him into the tub. The Devil looked at the Agent, who bit his lower lip. 

“Come here, my lover. I missed you while you were gone.” That perfect smile returned. 

Lucifer smiled and disrobed. He got in the tub with the Agent, lowering himself into the water. The Devil leaned back with his lover. After the day he had, he needed this. Not just the sex, but he needed him. 

The Devil helped the Agent scrub all the cum off his body, and then washed his soft hair. The angel’s body relaxed as Lucifer massaged the soap in. He noticed that the Agent hadn’t been this relaxed in...well...ever. In Heaven, the Agent would sometimes overwork himself to the point where he’d pass out. The angel would immediately go back to work after regaining conscious. He always said that “Doing the work of the Author is the most important thing”. It pissed Lucifer off. God was willing to stand by and let the Agent overwork himself?! What a load of bullshit. 

After rinsing the soap out of the angel’s hair, Lucifer moved his hands to his lover’s shoulders. His claws disappeared as he started rubbing, feeling all the tension beneath the Agent’s flawless creamy skin. So many knots. All the stress he had carried as an angel was in his back, neck, and shoulders. And Lucifer made sure to try and relieve that tension from the knots in every place he could. The Agent felt immensely better afterwords, but there was still some pain in his muscles. Lucifer made a mental note to give him another massage tomorrow. 

Later, after taking a bath with his lover, Lucifer was sitting at his desk, looking over a map of Heaven. The war hadn’t been going very well for him, but he wasn’t giving up. Despite what the Ticket Keeper said. As he scanned the maps, he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Come to bed, Lucifer. Please?” 

Lucifer looked up to see the Agent, dressed in his pajamas. His hair was still wet and his skin seemed to be glowing. Lucifer sighed in exhaustion and followed the angel to the bedroom. He’d have to take another look at the maps tomorrow. Right now, he focus was on the Agent. Just him and no one else. He undid his robe and got into bed, happy to lay next to the angel.

Lucifer hoped that once the war had been won, he would be able to make things better, the corruption and tyranny that God had spread would be no more. And with the Agent by his side, nothing could drag him down. He’d win this war. He knew he would. 

As he fell asleep, reassured, the last thing he saw before drifting off was the Agent and his eyes, like sparkly blue diamonds. Lucifer held onto his hand, dreading the moment when he’s have to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but I like writing about the Agent like this. Also, I’ve always thought of him as a sub and a bottom. Not sure why *shrugs*.


End file.
